Until the jump
by My Guardian Devil
Summary: Steve wakes up in the 21st century, only to find out that his beloved are either dead or really old. He looks back at the journey of the youngest of the Howling Commado's; Ethan Dykstra. But weird enough, it's like Ethan never existed [takes place in 21st and 20th century]


_Steve stared into the mirror. The world he had just woken up in, felt familiar, but also really strange. All the technology made him feel uncomfortable. He felt like a prisoner in more than one way. He'd locked himself up in his room for the past couple of days, a little bit clueless what he wanted to do. Now he was staring into the mirror, towel around his waist and his hair damp from the shower he'd just taken._

 _Steve swallowed. That was a privilege he'd missed during the war. Of course, as the Captain he had warm water, but the showers he took, never took too long. The warm showers were always a moment of peace for Steve Rogers, where he didn't have to think about the bullies who'd almost beaten him to hell, or the moments he'd lost a soldier. It was his space of thinking about everything he could do after war ended. He didn't have much plans, maybe that he begged Bucky to let the Howling Commando's Technical Sergeant Ethan Dykstra stay with them._

 _Steve sighed deep at the thought of Ethan. The boy was lucky he got enlisted for the Paratroops. He'd turned 18 the day before he volunteered to join the para's. Or, as Bucky always said: 'The lucky son of a bitch got enlisted the day after he first tasted alcohol in his life.'_

 _Steve walked over to his closet and wiggled himself into the clothes that clung way too tight to his well-toned body. Both Ethan and Bucky would laugh at the sight of him, looking like a lost puppy. A knock on his door pulled Steve out of his train of thoughts, and he opened to see an agent standing there. Male, chocolate hair in a messy, spiky haircut. Two hazel eyes looked at him, shy, but also really curious. He was muscular, but the tuxedo suit he wore made his muscles look smaller. The man smiled politely at him, and offered his hand. Steve took it, and shook it gentle. The blond shot him a suspicious look, and the man began to talk. 'My name is Timothy Young. Agent Timothy Young. But you sir, eh captain eh…' the man began, and Steve could hear him think (keep calm Tim. If you pass out in front of Captain Fucking America, Coulson will probably tease me with it for the rest of my life). Steve chuckled softly. 'Steve,' he said, and Timothy nodded._

 _'_ _Sir, I was ordered to give you a tour through the city. If you don't mind of course,' Timothy said. Steve shrugged and mumbled a fast 'sure, why not,' before he took his jacket and followed Timothy, who began to talk about something. Steve didn't pay attention, getting lost in his train of thoughts again._

* * *

Ethan placed a hand on his stomach. His hunger was starting to hurt his stomach, not that he cared though. He just wanted to go home. Then he saw the so called HYDRA agents bring in some guys. A few of them were thrown into Ethans cell, and he smiled weakly when a man began to stand up when his bowler was thrown off of his head. Ethan stood up, and walked towards him.

'Hey mate, calm down. You better tell me your name,' Ethan said, pulling the much taller guy into the cell. 'Who are you with, them or us?!' the man said, and Ethan ran a hand through his messed up black hair. 'I'm with common sense. My name is Ethan Dykstra. Paratrooper of the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division. Technical Sergeant,' Ethan said, showing the other man the symbol on his arm. The man grinned. 'Guys, looks like we've a paratrooper here. When?'

'Was captured during Operation Husky, or the Invasion of Sicily.'

'Aye, that long ago? Name's Dum Dum Dugan.'

'I'm not going to assure that Dum Dum is your name?'

'Of course it isn't. Timothy it is. But I like the nickname, so I kind of stick to it. Anyways, was a non-commissioned officer of the 107th, Allied soldiers.'

After a round of names, Ethan took his original place against the cell wall. 'Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a little while. Sounds fun.'

* * *

Ethan was sleeping in a dreamless dream, when someone woke him up. 'Go away.' He mumbled. 'Ethan, wake up you son o' a bitch,' a voice hissed, shaking him. Ethan, now fully awake, looked right into Gabe Jones' eyes. 'What?' Ethan asked, getting up and rubbing his eyes. 'We're free. You have to see this,' the other man said, and Ethan nodded. When they got outside the cell, Ethan heard Dugan say; 'Wait, you know what you're doing?'

Ethan pushed himself through the crowd of men, when he saw Dugan and a guy Ethan hadn't seen before. 'Yeah, I knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times,' he said, voice strong like it was a daily task for him. Then he ran. 'Oh Dugan. You can't let that guy go alone, do ya?' Ethan asked with a sassy voice, smiling sadly and running after the man.

'Sir, wait!' Ethan hissed. The I-knock-Hitler-out-on-daily-basis-guy turned around. 'You should be with the rest.' He concluded. Ethan rolled his green colored eyes. 'Sure. They can handle the riot without me. You look like you can use a little backup here,' Ethan said, continuing to walk past the man, who followed him. 'I assume you're looking for Barnes? I know exactly where to find him. The name is Dykstra. Ethan Dykstra.' Ethan said. I-knock-Hitler-out-on-daily-basis-guy just nodded. 'You may end up in a ditch.' He said. Ethan shrugged.

'I don't care. My surname means ditch. Seriously. So why not end up in a ditch?' Ethan said, jokingly. I-knock-Hitler-out-on-daily-basis-guy shrugged, but then they spotted a weird looking guy with a briefcase. He stared at us, surprised. Then he began to ran away from us, the briefcase clutched to his chest. I-knock-Hitler-out-on-daily-basis-guy and Ethan ran into the room where the professor had just left. There was a huge map spread out on one of the walls, pointing out HYDRA bases.

'You think you can remember this?' Ethan asked.

'Of course. I do have a backup, so if I forget…'

'According to you I'm going to end up in a ditch anyways.' Ethan chuckled. 'Come on. We have to leave and look for your friend.' Ethan turned around in his heels and ran, I-knock-Hitler-out-on-daily-basis-guy right behind him. 'This might be a little easier if you tell me your name, because my mind is going crazy with the "I-knock-Hitler-out-on-daily-basis-guy".' Ethan suggested. The other man shrugged. 'Let's get the job done first.'


End file.
